


The Most Awesome Thing on the Planet -- at least according to one Finn Hudson

by bloodredcherries



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Forgive you for what?," Finn asked, trying to maintain his cool, despite the fact that his girlfriend's line of questioning was reminding him of Quinn and having and losing Drizzle and singing to sonograms and his heart being smashed to pieces thanks to his best friend sleeping with his girlfriend. "'s mine, right?," he asked, becoming momentarily quite interested in his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Awesome Thing on the Planet -- at least according to one Finn Hudson

"I'm pregnant," Rachel whispered quietly, so softly that Finn had doubted that he'd heard her right, which was weird, because he loved that Rachel was never _ever_ quiet. "I'm sorry, Finn," she continued, as she hugged a throw pillow to her chest. "Will you ever forgive me?"

 

"Forgive you for what?," Finn asked, trying to maintain his cool, despite the fact that his girlfriend's line of questioning was reminding him of _Quinn_ and _having_ and _losing_ Drizzle and singing to sonograms and his heart being smashed to pieces thanks to his _best friend_ sleeping with his _girlfriend_. "'s mine, right?," he asked, becoming momentarily quite interested in his lap. He ached to reach out and touch her, but he _had to know_. 

 

"For getting pregnant now," Rachel explained, and he exhaled loudly, as he gazed into her eyes, noticing the tears in them. _Shit_ , he thought to himself, suspecting they were because of him. "Of course it's yours," she continued, wringing her hands together. "Why on --" She trailed off, and redirected her course of thought. "I'm sorry, Finn," she whispered, hands enveloping his. "Yes, we're having a baby together. I just didn't want you to be mad because we weren't _expecting_ the baby."

 

Finn reached out and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, no, his _pregnant_ girlfriend, and he effectively cut off her frantic rambling with a kiss. 

 

"'s alright," he told her, grinning widely as she settled her head in the crook of his arm, curling her entire self against him. "I forgive you." 

 

He kissed her again. "We'll make it work," he promised, resting his chin on her head. "You okay?"

 

"You're happy, aren't you?," Rachel asked, nodding slightly in response to his question, the sad look in her eyes having abated somewhat. "...are you really happy?"

 

"We're having a baby," Finn said simply, shifting slightly so they could be more comfortable. "Of course I'm happy."

 

She let out a content sigh, and he carded his fingers through her hair, enjoying the comfortable silence. 

 

"Can I say hi?," he asked, unable to help the hopeful edge to his voice. "I know it's real little, but can I say hi?"

 

He felt her nod against his chest, her hand reaching up to guide his, and he grinned even wider than before, pressing his palm firmly against her abdomen, where their _baby_ was. 

 

"You feel okay?," he asked, her warm skin smooth against his hand, even though he couldn't feel anything yet. 

 

"Just a little tired," Rachel told him. "'m glad you're happy, Finn," she whispered softly, as she covered his hand with hers. "'m happy too."

 

Finn Hudson had decided in the three minute period of time that he'd known about their baby that he really loved it He really, really, really, _really_ , loved the baby. He loved Rachel and he wanted to marry her someday -- he’d wanted to marry her since they were in _high school_ , for crying out loud -- so _of course_ when she told him she's pregnant he automatically fell in love. 

 

She's awesome, he thought. She thought _he's_ awesome. So it stood to realize that Finn Christopher Hudson and Rachel Barbra Berry having a baby together was the _most awesome thing_ on the planet. At least, that was true in Finn’s opinion. 

 

“‘s real awesome,” Finn assured her, practically wriggling with excitement. “‘s real awesome, babe, I promise.”


End file.
